1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for measuring a size and number of particles in a sample and a particle measurement method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical method for measurement of size and/or number of particles in a fluid, in particular, blood cells, is known in the related art. Such an electrical method includes applying an electric field to a fluid containing particles to be measured, and measuring a variation in electrical signals according to voltage, current or resistance altered when the particles pass through a fine hole or aperture. The electrical signals are altered depending upon the size of the particle passing through the aperture. Accordingly, analyzing the foregoing variation may quantify the particles in the fluid with respect to the size thereof
However, when the particle does not pass through the center of the aperture and/or the shape of the particle is not an perfectly spherical, the detected electrical signals from similar particles may differ.
As a result, even identical particles can cause the problem of decreased accuracy in quantification of particle size.